


Forbidden Happiness

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion finds a girl alone in a local bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Happiness

Marion finds Sadie sat at the bar of a local dive, she had been only slightly surprised to find that the woman's misery was so painful to her that she was crying, instead of talking however she bought them both fresh drinks. Sadie had glanced sideways at her, giving her a weak smile before turning her attention to the drink. 

"Misery loves company."

Sadie paused, glancing sideways again. Marion smiles, leaning closer. 

"Maybe we should leave... I know a place we can keep each other company..."

Sadie all but downs the drink in front of her before agreeing. Marion however sips her drink, enjoying watching Sadie squirm, once she is done she leads Sadie out to the limousine that was waiting for her, smiling as she trails a hand up Sadie's thigh. Sadie says nothing, allowing herself to feel nothing but Marion's hands and lips on her skin.


End file.
